Querida HitsuKarinista: ¿Quieres morir?
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¡Tú, HitsuKarinista! ¡Soy Kurosaki Ichigo! ¿Te suena? ¡Soy el hermano de la chica que tanto insistes en emparejar con el enano pervertido! Y no estoy NADA contento.


Querida HitsuKarinista: ¿Quieres morir?

No tengo intenciones de ser educado contigo.

Por mí, puedes morirte y contar con que iría a tu funeral solo a bailar salsa sobre tu tumba mientras tus familiares lloran.

Es más, yo seré el que te maté. Al menos, mientras sigas jodiendo con MI HERMANITA y el enano ese que no sé por qué amas tanto.

En serio, ¿qué le ven?

Una piedra tiene más personalidad…

Aparte de que ni siquiera llega al metro sesenta, el pobre… Ja.

Y bueno, no puedo quejarme mucho por lo extraño de su apariencia, habla el chico de pelo naranja, pero su mirada es como la de alguien que tiene un palo metido en el… en fin, alguien que come muchos limones.

¿Por qué crees que ese gnomo merece a MI HERMANITA, eh?

Bueno, sin duda tiene una posición privilegiada en la sociedad de almas, es fuerte, un tipo respetado y todo eso…

¡Pero no está ni cerca… de merecer a mi hermana!

No entiendo por qué piensas que harían una "bonita pareja".

¡Y una mierda!

Karin, mi pura, inocente, y pequeña hermanita…

¿Crees que su idolatrado mocoso arrogante es bueno para ella? ¡Nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para ella! Mucho menos ese enano…

Mi hermana trabajó muy duro para convertirse en shinigami y estar a MI lado.

¡Pero no!

Solo poco después de convertirse en mi teniente ella y ese gnomo empezaron a frecuentarse.

Entrenando.

Escapándose de las fiestas de Rangiku-san juntos.

Yendo a misiones juntos.

Tonteando en el mundo humano al terminar esas misiones.

Paseando.

Visitando a Yuzu y el viejo.

Mirando películas.

Saliendo a cafeterías, parques de diversiones y todo ese tipo de lugares.

Jugando futbol.

¿Sabes lo que eso quiere decir?

¡Esa barata imitación de duende quiere robármela!

Karin debería estar CONMIGO en NUESTRO escuadrón, pero ese bastardo de Toshiro siempre la está arrastrando lejos de mí…

Yo admito que tú tienes razón en eso de que ese maldito está enamorado de mi hermana.

Quiero decir, es obvio, el tipo no le quita sus pervertidos ojos de encima a mi hermana el muy hijo de… su… madre…

El solo ver como la recorre con la mirada tan descaradamente me dan ganas de romper su cara de niño bonito ¡y castrarlo!

Es obvio que sus intenciones con mi hermana no son buenas.

¡Ya vi ese video donde susurra el nombre de Karin dormido!

Y te digo, lo que sea que estuviera soñando con ella, no parecía ser nada inocente…

¡Agh, ya me entraron ganas de matarlo de nuevo!

Maldita Rukia que me detuvo la última vez…

Pero bueno, a pesar de que ese maldito gnomo esté colado por mi hermana, eso no quiere decir que ella sienta lo mismo por él.

¡Sé que no lo siente!

¡Ella es muy joven para tener novio, no está lista para eso!

Debe esperar al menos unos diez años más… quince… veinte… ¡Treinta! Sí, eso estaría mucho mejor.

Al principio realmente no creía que hubiera algo entre ellos…

Quiero decir, son Toshiro y Karin. ¿Quién lo creería?

Él es un cascarrabias adicto al trabajo con grandes cantidades de cafeína en el sistema fanático de las reglas que se la pasa gritando.

Ella es una hiperactiva problemática apasionada del deporte y dar patadas a los idiotas que odia el romance casi tanto como llorar.

¿Quién los pondría juntos?

Solo lunáticas, como tú.

Pero al menos me hicieron ver que ese enano sí está colado por Karin.

Pero si Toshiro es un pervertido que no puede quitarle los ojos de encima a mi hermana ¿ella tiene la culpa?

No.

Así que no tienes motivos para creer que alguna vez existirá algo entre ellos.

No mientras yo viva, al menos.

Si ese bastardo le llega a poner uno de sus pervertidos dedos encima lo voy a…

Ejem, bueno, ya se lo imaginaran.

Pero ahora sí, lo que yo quería, es hablar seriamente contigo, HitsuKarinista.

Desde que se enteraron de todas tus… actividades a favor de la ridícula pareja esa que se inventaron de mi hermana y el mocoso, ellos han estado actuando muy extraño, y yo no quiero a alguien más llenando la cabeza de Karin, créeme, ya tengo suficiente con Rangiku-san y Momo. Y también Yuzu, el viejo, la maldita de Rukia y en realidad la mayoría de los amigos de ellos… están todos locos.

Todos siempre están tramando algo para emparejarlos.

Pero mientras no se pasen de los límites les permitiré seguir con las cabezas unidas al cuello.

Pero tú… ¡tú HitsuKarinista, hace tiempo que te has pasado de los límites!

Nunca te perdonare por haber metido en la cabeza de mi hermana pequeña que era posible que exista algo entre ella y el gnomo.

No dejare a Toshiro salirse con la suya y robar la inocencia de Karin.

¡Porque sé que eso es lo que él quiere!

¡Solo quiere jugar con ella, utilizarla!

¡Y yo no lo permitiré!

Lo rebanare en pedazos antes de dejar que la toque.

¡Lo matare si la toca!

¡Y esta vez ni Rukia me detendrá!

No es que no sepa que mi hermana puede cuidarse sola, pero últimamente ella ha estado cayendo en la trampa de ese miserable.

Aún no me terminó de creer que en serio ese idiota la haya convencido de llevarlo a la casa con toda la familia por su cumpleaños.

Y todos allí creyendo que eran novios…

¿Cómo no lo iban a creer? ¡Sí él no se despegaba de ella! ¡Ni él ni sus malditos ojos de acosador!

¡Y para colmo tuvo el descaro de besarla en la mejilla luego de que ella sopló las velas!

Si Rukia no hubiera estado ahí para frenarme, capitán o no, ya estaría muerto.

Después de eso Yuzu se la pasó chillando cosas acerca de organizar su boda y para cuándo los sobrinos.

Juro que nunca he estado más al borde de estallar de la furia.

Ese maldito gnomo…

Y mi padre, en vez de estar de mi lado se puso a chillar cosas sobre nietos y la "bonita pareja" que hacen ellos dos.

¡De hecho esto también va para él, que ya es también oficialmente un HitsuKarinista consagrado!

Y Yuzu… bueno, yo sinceramente espero que ella no esté leyendo esto.

Odio a las HitsuKarinistas, pero bueno, por alguna razón Yuzu también empezó a creer posible que eso tenía el mínimo gramo de sentido, así que es la excepción.

Luego, también me gustaría decir un poco de lo que pienso de su novio Jinta, otro pequeño bastardo.

¿Por qué hay cada pervertido queriéndome robar a mis hermanas?

¿Por qué aún no los he matado? Ah, sí… Rukia…

Maldita enana, ¡algún día va a estar distraída y yo rebanare a esos dos pervertidos roba hermanas a la mitad!

En cuanto a ti, HitsuKarinista, esto no es una amenaza, ni una advertencia, es una promesa: Si sigues llenándole la cabeza a Karin… ¡te matare!

¿Acaso quieres morir?

Yo imaginó que no.

¡Así que no sigas fastidiando o no respondo!

Yo te avise.

Atentamente: Kurosaki Ichigo.

Posdata: Habló en serio. ¡Rukia no me volverá a frenar!


End file.
